


be careful what you gamble for

by seungjinies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cocky Minho, Gambling, M/M, gambler minho, i have no idea what tags to add for this unfortunately, inspired by kakegurui, jisungs also pretty cocky, minsung - Freeform, this plot is a lot more tense than written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjinies/pseuds/seungjinies
Summary: very well known gambler m!nho with gambler j!sung, nobody knows j!sung or where he's from. he challenges m!nho to a simple game; m!nho is never one to let down an offer."but here's the catch, the loser sells his body to the winner." j!sung dared, no doubt in his tone.minho never lost.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	be careful what you gamble for

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!  
okay so i don't know much about the anime "kakegurui" but this is based off of it. i only seen a couple of episodes with small parts of it and it seems like just desperate losers beg for death in the gamble situation? i actually dont know but i was really inspired by it despite not knowing how to gamble or how the actual plot is, so i know its probably crusty and im sorry but you get the overall idea of it.

minho was nobody to mess with when it came to gambling, he has had the chance to kill people with his own hands when it came to playing. he never lost a game and sometimes the losing form is nothing good.

people suspect theres cheating involved, perhaps there is, but whats there to cheat when you just have to flip over some cards? minho was just born with a silly little gift, a violent one. he never takes advantage of it besides watching people suffer, watching them get their hopes up to be owned by him after a game of losing or even dying on the spot.

he never goes through with it, the people are so pathetic. he almost knows that at the end of every gamble some pathetic person will be at his knees begging for him to take their minds or kill him. 

he suspected yet again, the same exact thing when a nobody of the name jisung offered to gamble with him. how could he not? his favorite thing was playing with people who's existence are so useless you'd almost feel bad for not taking over their heads. that was jisung in this case, no one in town knew him, did this kid even have a family?

now they were at the tables, across from eachother,four cards placed infront of both of them. "i'm surprised you agreed to play, id be scared if i were you, minho."

he forced a laugh, "i've never lost a game. not in my life, do you think i'm going to lose to some nobody who probably doesn't even understand the basics of the game?" he mocked and smiled brightly, head tilting as his red eyes glew. 

jisung smiled right back at the cocky male, "ah yes, i'm going to lose." he tapped his fingers upon the hard surface of the table, "heres the catch, the body has to sell his body to the winner." he pouted along with the words, knowing it'd make minho sigh and shake his head.

"another desperate and miserable kid who just wants to do anything but face the reality of life. this will be fun,"

silence. it lasted for seconds until jisung laughed, "no rematches." that wasn't a problem for either of them, "as i suspected. i dont need rematches."

"now, you should start. i'd hate to see myself lose so quickly." he mocked, watching minho pick through his cards.

another wave of silence hit before he began to name which cards are which. "i'd say this is a diamond six... oh and this one? a queen of course! hm.. the next one must be a... two-"

he flipped over the card, it wasn't a two. his heart fell, "not that my tiny mistake matters, you won't guess any of yours right anyways."

"little lee minho isn't too known for ever mistaking a card is he? second to last too, how sad. do you wanna try and guess the last one, or are you scared to fail again?" 

minho lifted the card. "its a five."

wrong. again. minho was losing against this random fucking person.

"oh don't worry minho, i probably won't even guess any of these right!" he smiled, voice so enthusiastic it was almost psychotic.

"a hearted two.. ah, wasn't this the one you were going to say? its almost like you mixed them up." he mocked as the card was placed over. "this one has to be a jack, ah, and is that a queen right beside it?" he flipped them both over, being correct on those too.

one more card. one more fucking card. minho was sweating drastically, he couldn't lose to someone like jisung. "another two, diamond!" he grinned as it was turned over, being correct. minhos jaw dropped, hands throwing the deck of cards and hands slamming against the table.

"rematch!" he growled, fingers clenching against the wood. 

jisung shook his head, "no rematches, remember? watch what you agree to, minho." the male smirked, satisfied with his work. 

minho has betted his entire money until the point where he would be in debt for the rest of his life, death, losing a body part but never his entire fucking body. this wasn't just having his mind manipulated into working for this stupid male, this was his body. 

"you're mine now, isnt that?"

he had never lost a game. never in his life, he never imagined in a million years he would lose to a nobody. he should've known something was up when jisung said "body" and not "mind."

he was fucked and he hoped not literally.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...? perhaps?


End file.
